


Story of Lords and aliens

by RivaliCaos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bad Kara (not under Red-K), F/F, First Meeting, Grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Kara know each other for a really long time. And he is totally obsessed.<br/>Alex should have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Lords and aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Well besides apologizing for posting wrongly and now having to make this a multi-chapter I'll probably talk months to finish, I have to say: This part is rather confusing or so its stands for me. Seemly without a point until next chapter.  
> ... Or the next one... e.e  
> For porpouse of lessening the confusion: Max and Kara knew each other in college. There was a REALLY important event a few days before and Max ruined... Let's stand with that.  
> The event will appear next chapter.  
> Max and Kara's story in the other one.  
> And the angst... Last chapter.

The glass was empty if not for the melting ice cubes, the expensive suit with a stain from turned whiskey that was once in the cup. His smooth slender hands closed around the bottle to fill another drink, his eyes never leaving the expensive photo he had brought in a auction a few months back. 'The First Fly' was how it was called. A really poetic name for a supposedly journalistic photo.

The red cape and a glimpse of blue suit alongside with the golden hair was what made the picture worth almost 30 million dollars. The first photo taken from Supergirl, much better than the scrap of journal he had put up in the wall before he bought the photo. He finally filled his cup taking half of its contain in one swig.

"You should slow down." The voice is cold, monotone even, much different of its warm and animated counterpart. Or the hopeful and righteous from when she speaks to a public.

Dressed in the new black and red suit the blond fell on the balcony with a low thud and woosh that he didn't notice. The cold wind making the red cape and the gray curtains swing, and him shiver but the alien seemed to above this earthly air.

"Sure, whatever you say. Supergirl." He almost spat the name and the blond didn't even blink to his tone, walking inside the office without asking. She sat at the leather couch in front of his desk, looking emotionless. "Why are you here?"

"You know why." She said taking cape off and then the necklace that was hidden inside her blouse. "You knew I would do this... You shouldn't have done what you did."

"I did what I had to." He answered bitterly.

"Unfortunately for you this means enraging me." She said folding her cape like nothing mattered. The necklace left over the folded red clothe. "You know what happens now, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I won't make it quick. Through you wish I had. I won't make it painless either. And you will beg me I had." She said finally getting up once again, he however remained sat in his confortable 200 thousand dollars chair.

"Do your worst, Kara."

 

_She wasn't even supposed to be there. She had been tired, and angry and needing to be alone, so she sat at the beach miles away from civilization. But miles wasn't enough to shut her super hearing. And as such not enough to silence the screens and the sound made by the tires as they marked the streets bellow. She was in the bridge in less than three minutes._

_With her x-ray vision she discovered easily and in blink of an away that it were 3 people in the car. She jumped at the cold water, she used her unhuman strength to burst open the car and take them all out. She didn't think of the consequences. Neither that she didn't have anything covering her identity. Or that she shouldn't be using her powers at all. She just saved three strangers from freezing or drowning or both._

_They were all conscious when she took them out of the river. The kid seemed to much worried in crying and shivering to notice her. The woman looked over to her quickly before hug her child and try to sooth him. Was the man that could not take his eyes away, mouth agape._

_"W-Who are you?" The answer to that question was not given and with a blink of an eye she was gone. The hard prints of her bare feet on the mud the only prove she had been there._

_The man, a scientist, looked everywhere for an answer. Any answer. And that quickly became a problem. Not only the man was smart enough, he was stubborn and determinated enough to keep going and soon he would find stories of tales of myths and he would lose himself. That's when she intervene._

_"You need to stop." She said, this time properly covered up when appearing in front of the man. He looked surprised, shocked and utterly tired. He pinched himself a few times and cleared his glasses before getting up._

_"You're here! You're her!" He said joyfully. And she didn't even blink. Face made of marble._

_"You need to stop. Go back to your wife and son, Mister Lord." She said quietly "And let me be. You're making to much trouble for me as it is."_

_"I-I just want answers. No need to be--"_

_"I don't care, Mr. Lord. Stop and let me be." She said before turning away, stopping to look over her shoulder and say to him: "If you keep causing me trouble things won't end well to you." And with that she was gone._

_Maxwell Lord III was contacted by the Army three days later and died in a lab accident in a confidential facility four months later._

 

"You know... You got my father killed." He said, looking at the woman in front of him. The alien.

"Your father got himself killed. I told him he was going down a dangerous path he didn't listen." She said casually stopping in front of the oak desk. "Good desk."

"It's. You could have just answered his questions."

"And he would have more afterwards, and more and more and would never stop." She said tiredly. "Even if I had indirectly caused your father's--

"And my mother's"

"-- death, you had no right. You won't have to worry much about it, you will pay."

 

_"So, that will work..." He said, eyes closed in the clone CatCO had happily named Bizarro. The not-Supergirl had eyes locked in him, waiting for instructions. Waiting for commands. "Now, why don't we talk about what we will do tomorrow."_

 

It would end quickly. Had it started.

"Not even a move, Supergirl." The voice was harsh and broken and sad. The gun had a weird dreed green glow in its barrel while the agent aimed at her.

"Hello Alex." She said calmly, not taking the eyes of her target. "Put the gun down."

 

"I can't Kara..."

"You can. Now put it down and just let me do this for us all." She said quietly.

"It's not for us you're doing this. Is for you."

"Just this one time, Alex, let me have this... Let me not be the perfect little experiment."

"Kara..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for those who got the incomplete work. My most sincere apologies.  
> I was writing this after doing a college work and was about 27 hours without as much as closing my eyes. And 39 or so with just a one and half-hour nap. Not healthy. And now everything in this is weird BECAUSE I'M A LAZY PERSON...  
> But I hope that the finished work will make this better.


End file.
